Glaring D r e a m
by Forever-Here-Forever-Alone
Summary: Yuki had left for a book signing, leaving Shuichi home alone. But when Shuichi can't stand it any longer, he finds that Yuki had the same feeling and came back for a bit of the rock star life for a night. Much can happen in one night though.


I actually had a hard time with the title of this one. I wasn't sure what to really do, so I just…skimmed the Gravitation songs I downloaded…and chose the title from those! Enjoy you guys!

* * *

"Yuki! You jerk why did you have to leave!"

The loud sound of the pink haired males voice rang out from the living room as he shouted to the heavens. His lover, Eiri Yuki, had left on a book signing tour only four days ago. He was supposed to be gone for a week, but Shuichi Shindou had had enough! He wanted his lover back and he wanted him back now! Being that they had just completed a new CD, and everyone was out celebrating on their vacation, Shuichi had nothing to do. Hiro was with his girlfriend; Fujisaki was with his cousin Tohma, who were both going to America for their vacation. K-san was out of the city for some reason…and Sakano was busy making sure everything went right for when they returned. Leaving poor Shuichi along.

A small growl fell from the singers lips as he stomped himself to the bathroom. His loose orange hoodie and blue jeans were nearly falling from his lean form as he shook his head. Shuichi was just so angry that he couldn't have Yuki by him at least at night. He didn't mind other times…but at night, that was when Shuichi and Yuki were to have their time together. And now, he was to try and find something to do while waiting for Yuki to come home. And a nice hot shower sounded very good right about now.

Turning the hot water knob all the way up, Shuichi started to peal off his orange hoodie. He sighed, now in only a black tank top like thing. He sighed, shaking his head only a bit as he thought. He was so distracted by his thoughts and the noise of the shower, that he didn't notice someone had walked into the home. Said person had walked into the bathroom and up behind Shuichi. The person smirked as he pushed Shuichi up against the shower wall. The water instantly started to beat down upon the two of them. Shuichi had gasped and tried to push the person off but lips descended against his. He glared and was about to push him off again when he saw who it was.

The dark gold hair…sharp, cold eyes…white button up shirt and black slacks. That just told him who it was all-together. He blushed lightly as he slowly moved his arms up to hold around his lovers' neck. It was just shocking. Yuki had come home early! He could spend the night with Yuki, as he wanted to do. And there was no way in hell he was going to just sit back and ask question. He was going to submit to Yuki no matter what was going on. He was just going to…

Yuki smirked lightly as he pulled his lips back. "I am only here for a night…so don't bitch and complain Shuichi."

Without waiting for a response, Yuki plunged back down and caught Shuichi's lips within his own. Shuichi whimpered softly as he held his eyes open only half way. He was watching as Yuki kissed him. He soon felt a hand grasp his wrist and pin it near his head to keep it out of the way. Shuichi instantly mimicked that and put his other wrist up by his head to make sure Yuki wouldn't have any trouble. He shivered when he felt another hand slowly push the black shirt up a bit and felt a hand at his hip. He let a small moan escape his lips as he tried to calm himself.

Yuki smirked as he saw the smaller boy cringe and shiver in pleasure. He slowly pushed the shirt up more on the thin males form and started to feel over his side and chest. He smirked, feeling a small nub under the shirt. He heard another moan fall from Shuichi's lips. He started to gently rub and pinch the small pink nub, loving the sounds he was hearing from the small boy. He smirked and pulled the shirt clean off of Shuichi's chest. Shuichi whimpered and pulled back from the rather passionate kiss and started to unbutton Yuki's shirt with one hand. He had missed his lover so much.

Yuki smirked as he let his white shirt fall from his shirt. Shuichi whimpered as he fumbled some and undid the other's pants button with a hand as well. He then returned said hand to the shower wall and leaned back against it, watching as the black slacks fell from Yuki's muscular legs and down to make a ring around his ankles. Yuki grunted and stepped out of the pants, pulling himself closer to Shuichi. He started to kiss at his shoulder gently as he moved his free hand and started to undo Shuichi's jeans. He released his wrist and kneeled some, started to pull the jeans from his form. He threw the clothes from the shower before closing the glass door and leaning his body close to Shuichi's. His hips were pressed to Shuichi's and his mind was completely blank. He was just going on instinct right now. And his instincts told him to fuck Shuichi senseless.

And that was just what he was going to do. "Shuichi…you better be prepared." Yuki whispered.

Yuki smirked as he slowly pet along Shuichi's thigh. He looked down, noticing Shuichi's shiver and then the fact that his cock was getting rather hard and stiff from the pet. Yuki slowly shifted and pressed himself closer. He lifted one of Shuichi's tights and rested it on his arm to where it was bent at the knees and rested over his elbow. He did the same with the other leg and watched as Shuichi leaned closer to the wall. He gripped said wall and blushed, noticing that he was now fully exposed to Yuki. Yeah, he was so going to be sore the next morning.

Shuichi whimpered softly as he bucked his hips just a bit, wanting to feel the man inside him. If Yuki positioned himself, he could push into Shuichi and they would both e comfortable. But right now, Shuichi couldn't do anything about it. Yuki smirked, watching him as he leaned his head down and started to kiss and nip up his neck. He slowly nuzzled his ear before nibbling on his ear gently.

"You want it Shuichi…do you?" Yuki whispered, smirking lightly.

Shuichi whimpered. "Y-Yes…please…please Yuki…" Shuichi begged.


End file.
